<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Feel Like Something Is Wrong by herondick</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27584273">I Feel Like Something Is Wrong</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/herondick/pseuds/herondick'>herondick</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:34:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27584273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/herondick/pseuds/herondick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A little drabble about Tessa's pregnancy with Lucie.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jem Carstairs/Tessa Gray, Jem Carstairs/Tessa Gray/Will Herondale, Jem Carstairs/Will Herondale, Tessa Gray/Will Herondale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Feel Like Something Is Wrong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: all characters belong to Cassandra Clare.<br/>Tumblr: @herondick</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tessa groaned, rolling over just in time to vomit into the bucket beside the bed. Who knew pregnancy could be such a blessing and a curse? she thought to herself as she retched. Once she was done, she rolled onto her back and looked over at Will, who was sleeping peacefully beside her.</p><p>  Jem had informed Tessa of her pregnancy a few weeks ago while he was visiting the Institute. It had been a surprise, much like her pregnancy with James. But, then again, the fact that she could have children at all was a surprise within itself.</p><p>  She had immediately told Will, and he had swooped her up into his arms, swinging her around the room in delight. “Tess, Tess,” he had murmured, kissing her softly on the lips. “We’re having another child?”</p><p>  “Yes, Will,” she had replied, laughing softly. “We’re going to have another baby.”</p><p>  Tessa was still looking over at Will as she thought about their conversation, and she felt her nausea ease. Her pregnancy with James had not been like this. Yes, she had experienced unusual fatigue and cravings, and she had even felt sick to her stomach at times.</p><p>  But this pregnancy was much worse. Most days, Tessa had to drag herself out of bed, and when she did, she had to make sure she had a bucket near her at all times in case she got sick. She wasn’t far along, only about three months, and Jem had told her that her symptoms should go away as her pregnancy progressed.</p><p>  Not soon enough, she thought as she settled back onto the mattress, trying to get some sleep. She would worry about cleaning her mess up in the morning.</p><p>  Her movement caused Will to wake up, and he turned his head over to her, blinking his eyes. “Tessa?” he asked, his voice rough with sleep. “Are you alright?” He reached his hand over, placing it on her belly.</p><p>  “I got sick again. Nothing new,” Tessa replied, her voice quiet with weariness. “You can go back to sleep.”</p><p>  Will rolled over so he was facing her. Even with his face full of exhaustion, he was still so beautiful to her. “Would you like me to get you some of the tea Jem gave you? That seems to help ease your stomach sometimes.”</p><p>  Tessa gave him a soft smile. Will was always doing what he could to make her feel better. “No, my love,” she murmured, moving over to cuddle in close to his side. “I feel better, truly I do. I just want- I just want you to hold me.”</p><p>  Will wrapped his strong arms around her, and Tessa laid her head against his shoulder. The two of them sat in a silence for a few moments before Tessa spoke again. “I’m worried, Will,” she whispered, fighting back the anxiety the was creeping into her voice.</p><p>  Will sucked in a breath. He began to run his hand through her soft, brown hair, trying to calm her down. “You’re worried about the baby,” he said matter-of-factly. Will, as always, knew exactly what Tessa was thinking.</p><p>  “It wasn’t like this when I was pregnant with James. What if something is wrong? I feel like something is wrong. I-” Tessa broke off then as tears began to spill down her cheeks. It was still a marvel to her at how much pregnancy could mess with your emotions.</p><p>  Will pulled her more tightly against him, holding her as sobs wracked through her body. “Tessa, I know it worries you, but Jem has said this is normal. Remember when Cecily was pregnant with Anna? She was very sick and tired as well, and she thought something was wrong,” Will said, his voice soft. “But look at little Anna. She’s as strong and bold as they come.”</p><p>  Tessa took a deep breath, letting Will’s words sink in. He was right, after all. Cecily had been very sick when she was pregnant, and Anna had come out perfectly healthy. “I’m sorry,” she said, tipping her head up to look at Will. “It’s always a whirlwind of emotions for me now. Sometimes I feel like I’m losing my mind.”</p><p>  “There’s no need to be sorry, Tess. It’s normal for mothers to worry about their children,” Will said, leaning down to kiss Tessa lightly on the lips. “And I’ll always love you, even if you are losing your mind.”</p><p>  Tessa giggled and rolled her eyes. “Well, let’s hope I’m not going crazy, since I’m the only one in this house who has any common sense.”</p><p>  Will smirked as he opened his mouth to say something, but he was cut off by a cry coming from across the hallway. “It seems our son heard you say he doesn’t have any common sense. From the sound of it, he’s very upset,” Will said as he threw back the covers.</p><p>  “I can go,” Tessa protested. She tried to sit up, but a wave of dizziness stopped her.</p><p>  Will leaned down to kiss her forehead. “You need to get some rest. Besides, I need to do something once I take care of James.” Will had already made it to their bedroom door and was looking back at Tessa with a grin on his face.</p><p>  Tessa narrowed her eyes at him. If it were anyone else, there was no way she could guess what “something” was. But since it was Will, she had an idea. “You’re calling for Jem aren’t you?”</p><p>  Will threw his hands up dramatically. “My wife is very sick, and she can barely get out of bed to take care of our son. If that isn’t a good enough reason to call for the Silent Brothers, then I don’t know what is.” And with that, Will left the room, closing the door softly behind him.  </p><p>  Tessa sighed and settled herself back against the pillows. She placed her hands on her belly. Even though she felt horrible most of her days, she wouldn’t trade this for the world, the feeling of growing a new life.</p><p>  “I do hope you have some sense, little one,” Tessa whispered, laughing softly. “The Angel knows how much help that could be around here.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>